The Need to Pretend
by crayonboxromance
Summary: Maxine Dwyer is bored with her life. She needs something to spice it up. That something just so happens to be a man in the middle of the road wearing full body armour and a cape. He spontaneously joins her on a road trip. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Discover

_So here we are! A Loki fanfiction this time._  
><em>I had an idea today and I just could not stop writing it!<em>  
><em>I hope everyone likes it :D if no one does...<em>  
><em><strong>single manly tear of pain**_

_Please review or something. Reviews are like a tiny ego boost for all of us!_

* * *

><p>Thank God it was a clear night. Max hated driving when it was foggy or raining and she didn't want anything to ruin her yearly road trip. The yearly road trip was the highlight of her otherwise boring existence. Granted she had an amazing job that she loved but having a good job was not the only thing to stop one's life become staid. Max closed her eyes quickly against the thoughts that were going to fuzz her already cloudy brain. She'd been driving for three hours already, having begun at around ten because she always preferred driving at night time, but for some reason the summer road trip playlist on her mp3 player was just not having the same drive it usually was. Max had finally hit the wall in her life. After twenty six years of feeling pretty happy most of the time finally the realisation that her life was generally going nowhere was starting to sink in. That a lonely road trip with only American anthems to keep her occupied was the highlight of her year was incredibly depressing. What she needed was a lovely, unexpected surprise. Something to shake her from herself, from the staid monotony of her life, make her wake up and realise that there was more to life than what she was. Of course, this wasn't a conscious thought. Her conscious thought that was that she felt like she was waiting for something but she didn't know what yet. Something not quite tangible that was about to happen. She could taste it on her tongue and feel it tingling in her bones. That strange feeling of knowing that… <em>something<em> was about to happen.

Her mother had always said that the family had some kind of psychic history behind as what would happen just as that taste started to appear on her tongue but that _something._

As Max heaved herself a heavy sigh, adjusted the car to take the upcoming corner her beaming headlights fell on someone standing in the middle of empty road. With a cape. A _cape_. She rammed her foot down on the breaks with a small shriek and stopped not five inches from the man's legs. For a few moments she gazed in utter disbelief at the man standing in full body armour of a green persuasion with her mouth hanging open and her eyes blinking quickly. Then she gulped, released her hands that had clenched the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were completely white and lent back into her chair breathing hard. Taking in his weird costume and the blank look on the poor man's face as he simply stared at the windscreen obviously not seeing her, Max attempted to put two and two together. She rolled down her window and popped her head out.

"Hey – you going to the convention down the road?" Max knew where and when everything was happening on the road surrounding her road trip. She liked to be prepared in case she ever came across anything unusual which she half hoped would happen most of the time but never did. Until tonight. And this man was incredibly unusual. He was tall, probably about six foot or six foot one with a slicked back mop of dark hair, black maybe or just made darker by an insane amount of product. What was obviously the most noticeable thing about this man was his clothes. He was wearing armour. And a cape. A green cape.

"Convention?" And wow. His voice was made from chocolate dipped strawberries and wrapped in all the things she loved. Great. Finally someone interesting dropped into her lap who had the voice of someone on a phone sex line but liked to dress up in weird costumes with not even a nerd convention for a reason. Max gulped a little before she continued, trying to keep her tone as even as normal as possible.

"Yeah, ever since that Norse guy fell from heaven or whatever in New Mexico there's been renaissance fairs all over," this clearly was not the reason he was here, dressed up in the middle of the road. "No? Oh okay, so where are you heading?" Her neck was starting to strain from leaving it out of the window for so long but she ignored it, her curiosity becoming entirely overtaken by this unusual man.

"… New Mexico. I think." He seemed to take a deliberate pause after everything he said. He was clearly a man who turned over every tiny detail in his mind before replying with even the most monosyllabic of answers. His dark brows burrowed in confusion for a moment. Max could feel her throat start to bubble in insane babble talk as the need to comfort this confused, possibly distressed, man gained momentum.

"Oh hey no way! That's where I'm going. Like this big family reunion you know, in this tiny little town which is just like Stars Hollow. Adorable place, I can totally drive you there if you want, I don't mind." Not only did insane babble talk throw itself out of her unsuspecting mouth but she also seemed to resort to adding random words that weren't even needed. Finally the neck strain got too much and she slid herself back into her chair. The man watched her for a few more moments, wondering what came next when she motioned to the seat beside her. Slowly, deliberately, like an anxious wolf observing a suspicious newcomer, he made his way towards the passenger seat of the car. He slid in gracefully.

"…If you promise not to talk as much." It was starting to hurt his head.

"Oh yeah, no, I have this insane talking thing when I meet strangers and I just babble. It's ridiculous I'm so sorry. It'll fade the more we drive. It is a week's drive though so do you have money?"

"For what?" He just sat there, not moving, unsure of how to act in this situation, or even in this vehicle. Instead he simply stared at his would-be rescuer. Her face was obviously extremely animated and he couldn't quite make out most of her features due to the half-light thrown by the headlights. All he could make out was shoulder-length wavy hair, the outline of glasses and quite small shoulders.

"Well we have to stay in hotels and stuff. Oh you won't kill me will you?" She suddenly changed the direction of conversation as if the thought had only just occurred to her. His mouth couldn't help but twitch at her extreme naivety.

"No, I only kill en masse." And she thought he was joking.

"Well that's a relief. So the money thing yes?"

"I have money." He nodded slowly. He didn't of course but he could get some. Assuming his powers still worked in this realm. They hadn't really for Thor. But Thor had been banished whilst Loki had just mysteriously vanished.

"And a change of clothes?"

"…I will buy some."

"Okay. Great! Let's have some great spontaneous trip to New Mexico. Well spontaneous for you, I've been planning this for months. We only get everyone together like once a year. Highlight of my year seriously. I'm Maxine by the way but you can call me Max. Maxine is such a boring name." The idiom that is commonly associated with spiders, that they are more afraid of you than you are of it was true in this situation. However he was much more afraid of this extremely talkative woman than she seemed to be of… _anyone_.

"I am Loki." She didn't even blink at the name. Instead she merely eased back into driving with a grin on her face.

"Well hello Loki. Let's hope both of us aren't crazy hmmm?"

Yes. Let's.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Confront

_Numero due of this story!  
>A big thank you to the people who put this on <strong>Alert<strong> and **Favourite**!  
>I am verily obliged to thee!<em>

_But a very big thank you to my reviewers, you most kind and gentle people :)  
><strong>Anna Druvez.<br>Loki's Little Helper **(great name by the way)  
>and finally<br>**Keeper-of-the-cheese (**No I'm afraid Tom does not come with that seal of approval :( But, on a brighter note, the Force is always with me :D_)

_Hope you like this one just as much :D_

* * *

><p>They'd been driving for three hours already and it was nearing four am. Loki was incredibly tired having just fallen through space, landing at the edge of nowhere and being picked up by the rescuer from hell. He'd started to make out little bits of Max here and there from the passing light of street lights. The wavy hair was a brown of indistinguishable colour but could only be described as soft. He couldn't quite make out her eyes due to the glasses, which she only wore whilst driving he'd been informed without even asking, and it was her clothes that caught his attention more than anything. It was a simple black t-shirt with a picture of dog and a slogan stating 'Pavlov? That name rings a bell.' When he's asked about it she'd simply shrugged and said that she'd studied psychology in college. Of all the time he'd actually want her to speak that was the time that she wanted to remain quiet. This woman was exasperating.<p>

"So where are you from then Loki?" Finally the inane twitter of the past three hours was turning towards actually finding out who the strange man she'd picked up was. He wondered that it had taken her so long but he had hoped that it would take her at least until the second day. Some common sense was entering her head finally.

"North. Are you not tired?" Being deliberately vague he posed her a question instead. She'd been driving at night for six hours; surely her edges were starting to fray a little? Please?

"Canada?" Eyebrows shot up and the Twinkie that she had been reaching for fell from the dashboard to the floor in front of Loki due to her little surprised twitch. The accent did not say Canadian. Instinctively she dived down like she would if there were no one else there, causing the car to jerk and Loki to leap for the wheel in fright. It made for an awkward collision, her face, his… thigh. With awkward shrieks and wide eyes they leapt back to their original positions, swerved before Max slammed on the brakes. Together, with the car taking over the entire road, they both stared at the road blankly, panting in adrenaline. It was totally silent for a long period of time as they just sat and stared.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to rest for the night." Loki finally said, choosing to skate over the incident like it had never happened. Max merely nodded. Her face was completely aflame with an uncontrollable blush that had spread from her throat upwards. Loki thanked heavens for small mercies. As she restarted the car muttering about a hotel that was just down the road he remained silent, hoping that his silence might encourage hers.

About ten minutes later they pulled into the car park of a small hotel still in silence. However the silence had left an empty ringing in Loki's ears. Max's chatter had become white noise and not having it there had unexpectedly left him out of sorts.

"So are you sure that you have no other clothes? And by the way!" There it was! Her spirits were back up with this new outburst although he had sense that she was still holding back slightly, "is there also armour in your thighs? Which is not a come on by the way but I do believe my face is bruised…"

"… No there is no armour in my thighs. And I'm sure I can find some clothes somewhere if it would make things easier?" Shortly after being picked up, his confused head had cleared enough for him to remember that full body armour was not an acceptable way of dressing in Midgard. Max let out a little sigh of relief. Loki couldn't help but notice that she now refused to meet his eyes, "if you would exit the car I shall change before we go in."

"Good idea!" Her voice was a tad too high, too nervous as she exited the car and leaned against it in an attempt to reassure him that she wasn't looking at all. Not that it mattered to Loki; he wasn't actually going to change. Instead he was just going to project the image that he had changed. He would, of course, have to physically change later to avoid suspicion and the thought that Max had not yet questioned where he should find these clothes crossed his mind. He had only spent three hours with the woman and he had never yet met someone so naïve in his entire life. Quietly he exited the car; sure the illusion was firmly in place. Max raised her eyebrows that he had changed so quickly and into an incredibly dapper suit complete with green scarf. However, all she commented on was that green definitely seemed to be his colour. He didn't miss her eyes dash briefly to the seat he had previously occupied. What surprised him was that her face didn't change or even register that he hadn't left his old clothes inside the car.

"Well you're in luck! I booked ahead when I was preparing the road trip and the only one left was a twin bed. So tonight we get a bed each and you don't have to pay a thing." She shot him a grin. It was the first time that he'd seen her in actual light. She was a slight girl with wavy hair, which he could now see was a light brown, with a penchant for slogan t-shirts and jeans. Her glasses still shaded her eyes but he didn't put much thought into it. Gratitude swept through his system that the woman who had picked him up was instantly forgettable. It made his travelling less obvious to S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't respond to her previous statement but merely watched her remove her suitcase from the trunk and followed her inside. Passive as always he just stood back and waited whilst she checked in, hoping that he could blend in to the background without having to use his powers again. Everything was going so well. Until they reached the room.

It was a bland room with two single beds and a simple wooden door leading to an en-suite bathroom. Also in the corner was a plain pine wardrobe. Loki was accustomed to a much more lavish style but this would do nonetheless. He made his way over to the bed nearest the window and was about to claim it for his own when he heard the door slam. Quickly he spun, surprised by the noise. There stood Max, hands placed on jutted hips, glaring at him angrily. Loki stared back, attempting to keep his face placid although underneath he was stirring with confusion. She had been nothing but cheerful or naively nervous the entire three hours that they'd spent together. What was happening now?

"Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies. You can stop pretending now _Asgardian_ and tell me why you're here."

Loki stood dumbfounded. His clever visage visibly rippled as the sheer shock ram-raided his system.

"How do you-?"

There was clearly more to Maxine Dwyer than met the eye.


	3. Persuade

_Once again I want to thank people for the most awesome of reviews!  
>First I want to thank;<br>**saysesydo **(the answer is I think Loki's composure may never be regained again! And I totally love you for the confusion as to why I don't have more reviews. Serious.)  
><strong>Keeper-of-the-Cheese <strong>(again with the awesome. You just can't stop! That plan will work by the way ;)  
><strong>Rockubyebaby<strong> (please keep running in to this story :)  
>and last but not least,<em>  
><em><strong>MugglebornPrincesa<strong> (I'm loving that you picked up on the reference! (Actually I'm glad most of you have!) I hope you continue to enjoy Loki x)_

_Okay so I kind of went crazy writing this one because I had a mini break where I couldn't write.  
>I came back and couldn't stop writing.<em>

_I also had to make Silver Tongue, another one of Loki's titles, an innuendo and it was done in this chapter! Hope you like it :D_

* * *

><p>"I guessed right?" The glare completely left Max's eyes as her eyebrows shot up and a beam spread across her entire face. Loki blinked once more. That had been a bluff? She dragged a hand through her now completely mussed up hair before entering into a personal monologue, completely ignoring his existence despite him being the reason for the monologue, "I mean I had my suspicions what with the suddenly appearing on a road where there was nothing for an hour in each direction. And the whole armour deal. But I thought I was being stupid you know? Why would an Asgardian be on Earth? Actually, why would they even <em>exist<em>? _Then_ the whole thing about changing into clothes that you had conveniently hidden in your cape or whatever, which, by the way, nice job. Is that a Hugo Boss suit?" His mouth seemed to tremble a bit as if he wanted to respond but he found that he couldn't really find any words to do so, "not that it matters really but it looks good on you. This whole clothes thing is what really clinched it although I guessed from the beginning. As soon as I said Norse guy when I met you, you totally flinched, like you knew him but didn't want to. Or just like there was some bad past between you. So you were related or at least knew him which meant you were a Norse God from Asgard! I didn't really believe it though until we got here of course. And I've done all the reading ever since news hit of that Thor, who hit New Mexico _where you're going_ and I discovered that green was Loki's colour and that you were called Odinson and all of this. I can't believe I was right?" Max had been pacing back and forth persistently, wringing her hands and dragging them through her hair which currently resembled a nest. Finally however she stopped and seemed to realise something before slowly turning to him with suspicious eyes. The colour drained from her face as an idea registered with her. Loki could only watch as realisation flooded her eyes and hurt etched itself to her face. When she spoke her voice was small, injured and upset, "Ragnarok begins with you. It begins in Midgard, 'when the light fades'. There's an eclipse soon. You're going to end the world."Then she landed on the bed with an unceremonious thump and all of the energy drained from her small frame. Loki could say nothing, could only watch as this woman's odd sense of logic put two and two together and miraculously came up with four. He opened his mouth to tell her lies, to tell her that everything was alright. He wasn't going to bring about Ragnarok; he really just wanted to go home. But for some reason he knew she wouldn't buy it. He knew that lies, even the most comforting ones, would hurt her. And for some other strange reason, he didn't want to hurt her. She was probably the most honest person he'd ever encountered. So in silence he sat beside her and stared at the wall.

"Yes. I'm going to bring about Ragnarok." The truth stung.

"Why?" There was that tiny voice again, hurt and confused, as if him wanting to end the world was a personal thing. Sighing Loki decided that her ego was way too inflated if she actually thought that. Although there had been a few times where he'd thought she was the perfect example of why he was doing this.

"Because you are a vile race. Scurrying around like rats that think themselves Gods. In this realm you may be kings but you fool yourselves if you think you have a greater place on the Life Tree. Asgardians hold the greater power and you would do well to remember this." His hatred of this tiny race, these _humans,_ poured from him like a blood from a new, deep wound. It wound deep in him like most of his emotions. He didn't turn to her until finally she lifted her messy head and turned those eyes towards him, eyes he could now see were a clear honey brown to match her hair. In those eyes was hurt and confusion until an idea struck her and realisation dawned.

"But that's not it. That other Norse one, he fell in love with a human didn't he? Was that what caused the rift between you and now why you want to kill everyone? WAIT A MINUTE!" Max launched herself to her feet, grabbed his wrist in a wild moment of passionate energy and glared at him again but it wasn't as vicious as last time. This time it didn't feel as if it hit every single nerve of him. What this woman did to him he couldn't comprehend, "why, God of Lies, have you been telling me the truth ever since we met? No, you weren't going to the convention, you're really going to New Mexico and your name is actually Loki. Oh and yeah, you really do only kill _en masse._ Why all the truth telling hmmm?" In one sentence she had gotten straight to the heart of the matter in a way before launching into a less important subject, her mind bouncing all around as her thoughts tried to gather in the back of her mind. It may have been a less important question than the ending of the world but it was one Loki couldn't answer rightly. He didn't know why he'd been telling her the truth. Possibly because no one would ever believe her? Or maybe because he enjoyed the thrill of hiding in plain sight? He didn't know. All he knew right now was that he could feel her frightened heart pounding from where her hands were clutching him tightly. Gently he freed himself from her grasp and led her back to being seated next to him. Then he spoke softly, trying not to spook this tiny, frightened animal any more than she was. Max was instrumental into getting him to New Mexico and she needed to trust him a little more, or at least like him,

"I do not know fully why I have been telling you the truth. It is possibly because I thought you might not believe them," whilst he definitely hadn't thought that at the time he was definitely thinking it now. For a moment he also thought it possible that Maxine Dwyer might not be as naïve as she appeared. Taking a look at her gullible little face with her mouth hanging open, ready to be reassured even by lies, that thought immediately left him mind, "or even if you did no one would believe _you_. Whatever the reason please believe that now I am telling the truth. Believe me when I tell you that I will not destroy this realm if you allow me to reach New Mexico and destroy Jane Foster." This was a lie. He would destroy everything on this wasteful planet that he could. Even the gentle, annoying, intriguing woman in front of him. Maybe she would even be second as she was starting to get to him in ways he could not fathom. He had just told her the biggest lie he could tell her with his best poker face, the one that got him past even Odin's wrath. And she wasn't buying it. Instead she gently laid a hand on the side of his face whilst her thumb stroked his cheek. What the hell was she doing?

"You're lying," the defeated slump from earlier had returned and she spoke softly with the saddest smile on her face and tears in her eyes. With a rush Loki realised that Max was incredibly _sad_. She could sense the end was actually going to come, the end of the world. _He_ could sense that she had suddenly become bone-tired and this news had made her too weary to fight it like she probably would have. This made it easier for Loki who felt not one pang of guilt for thinking that way, "You're going to destroy us all and not even bat an eyelid." Her hand was still on his cheek and her clear, clear eyes wobbled with threatening tears. The once again her emotions changed as quickly her thoughts. Her fight was back. Loki almost groaned inwardly. The quiet, upset Maxine was much, _much_ easier to handle, to control, "well if that Thor" (he did have to admit that he liked the way she always mentioned Thor as if he were unimportant) "can fall in love with a mere human I'm sure you can too! You hate us all so much; maybe you can learn to love us with the same intensity." Her face lit up with pride at her 'brilliant' idea. It was almost amusing to crush it with a sardonic question as he rose to face her, like they were facing off for a battle.

"And I suppose I'm meant to start with you?"

"Bitch please, you're not my type. I like mine honest, human and gifted with razor sharp tongue. Stupid people are just so boring. Wouldn't you agree?" Playful Max was back but Loki couldn't quite tell if it were real emotion or not. After all she did just discover she was aiding and abetting in ending the world. Whatever was happening he decided that it was easier just to play the game.

"You are aware I also go by the name of Silver Tongue?"

"Oh I'm sure you do master Loki," she pretended to blush by placing her hand over her mouth and giggling shrilly, "but I've met many a man with a 'silver tongue' and not one has done me a **lick** of good. Now stop flirting with me Loki, the sun's coming up and I need my beauty sleep." And with a flirtatious tap to his shoulder Max danced away into the en-suite bathroom with her pyjamas leaving Loki once again blinking in shock.

Not for the first time that night he was asking himself what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	4. Question

_A massive thank you to the **Story Alerters** and **Favouriters!** _

_I admit that last chapter was a bit manic and trust me there's a reason!  
>I just wrote the ending. Bittersweeeeeeeeeeeet.<em>

_I would also love to thank **Keeper-of-the-Cheese** for reviewing when she needn't!  
>And <strong>megumisakura <strong>I hope this update is fast enough for you!_

* * *

><p>Loki begrudgingly admitted that he found Maxine Dwyer fascinating. He was growing used to her constant chatter, astute comments and childlike eagerness for everything around her. It was like she had just woken up from a long sleep. However, he was also beginning to think that there <em>really<em> was more to her than met the eye. Max was hiding something, something to do with him, he was sure of it. There was something acutely suspicious about her fluctuating moods from last night and the way she had 'guessed' he was the God of Mischief and Lies, even going so far as to use the term _Asgardian._ Not that he was anymore, he thought bitterly to himself as he stared at the passing scenery, made orange by the setting of the sun. He had lost the right to that title the moment he'd let go of that staff. But she wasn't to know that of course. Unless she somehow magically guessed that too.

They hadn't spoken anymore last night. Max had danced into the bathroom to get changed. Loki hadn't quite known what to do with himself. Should he get changed into… pyjamas he thought they were called? The ever-changing moods of Maxine were addling his brain, which was probably the intent. Loki was never one for being confused, always being in control of his thoughts and emotions. He was not a brash man, always thought things through and never let his emotions get the better of him. That is not to say he didn't have emotions, they just ran a lot deeper than most. Still waters run deep, Max had said in the car. After Max had returned from the bathroom, fully changed, she'd dived into bed and hid under the covers. She'd ordered him to sleep in whatever felt comfortable and turned out the light without much further ado. The only time they'd spoken again was when she'd woken him up, fully dressed (with a 'Freud: If it's not one thing, it's your mother' slogan t-shirt) and bathed in mid-afternoon sun, to tell him that they were going on the road.

So here they were. Day Two of their impromptu road trip together. She was still blabbing away as if the challenge of last night, the challenge to make him fall in love with humanity, had never been issued. Unless this was part of her plan? The ever-present twitter had first been described as being a nervous issue around strangers but Loki realised that it was also a fear thing or a hatred for any kind of silence. Even in the golden kind. He longed for the golden kind of silence, he wanted to wave at it as it ran away from Max. Currently the woman in question was bouncing around in the driver's seat to a song called Alone by some wailing woman band named Heart, not feeling any particular need to keep her concentration on the dusk cleansed road. Once more Loki fervently wished that he had landed much nearer New Mexico or at least knew enough of Midgard's geography to find his own way there, by teleportation preferably. Quicker and much less painful. Although, and he didn't want to admit this, but the trip was becoming much less painful now he understood that you just needed to let Max flow.

"Okay! So I have compiled a list of Midgard things that you possibly have never experienced. They are awesome in many ways and half of them are on this road trip! Well I compiled a list of things that are on this road trip than added more afterwards. Just in case, you know. But first before anything else happens it's Question Time! You may ask me any question about Midgard and I will answer them to the best of my abilities! Go!" Max whipped out a list seemingly from nowhere and shoved it in his face. He'd barely any time to register what was on the list when the rest of her monologue caught his attention. This was probably the best offer he was going to get, the opportunity to let her talk the most without him speaking much. He could also learn more about the realm; garner information about the strongest power so he could strike there. Max herself had gone quiet, consumed with her own thoughts. All last night her mind had been spinning with ideas but instinctively she knew that there was no way she could change hatred that deep into even a vague kind of like. But she was going to try anyway. Max was nothing if not an optimist. Loki finally spoke however.

"Who is this Jesus? You speak of this person often, when you're exasperated or angry." He'd decided to start at the areas where he actually was quite curious. Sometimes if a car appeared on the lonely stretch she'd say Jesus' name, angry that someone had dared invade her night time driving. She'd also stubbed her toe last night and had hopped about the room comically yelling this man's name. Loki remembered the time when his name was said that way alongside curse words, today's equivalent being 'damnit Loki!'

"You don't know Jesus! He's our Messiah." Max said that with such conviction. Loki had learnt of Midgardian religions and thinking about it, he vaguely remembered a smattering of religions who worshipped a man named Jesus and a God creatively named… God. Christianity, Catholicism and so on.

"Do you believe this?" So now she was answering in short answers, asking her questions seemed to be the key, Loki was trying to get her to speak normally.

"No. I am now a firm believer in Norse paganism." She was teasing him! A quirky grin was sent his way and a tiny stifled giggle. Loki's mouth couldn't help but twitch a bit in return. Well teasing was a good start to the whole let's-make-Max-like-me-so-that-she-can-take-me-to-New-Mexico plan, which seemed to be going well although he couldn't quite make out if she actually liked him or not. He'd witnessed her act around hotel staff like she acted around him so he wasn't sure of her feelings at all.

"Why do you prefer driving at night?"

"That's not a question about Midgard. That's a question about me." And so it was. "But I feel like I'm in a zombie apocalypse at night. And that's always fun." Zombie apocalypse? He didn't even want to ask. He was getting used to all the cultural references, even on her t-shirts, which he didn't understand. He just shrugged them off, they weren't important to him at all. The previous sentence seemed to have more of a reason than what she was giving however.

"What is your occupation? You mention it but never tell what it is." Loki couldn't help himself. Max seemed to know so much about his history due to her knowledge of the myths and legends that surrounded him, which seemed to have grown in popularity as Thor's banishment had become public. SHIELD may have tried to cover it up as best they could but nothing could stop the public, it had been on the internet in seconds. Someone had created a video of the Destroyer from their phone and uploaded it to 'YouTube' whatever that was. Loki knew nothing about her in return although she leaked information about everything else. It made him uncomfortable not knowing the lay of the ground as he usually would.

"I'm a psychiatrist! I help people who are mentally ill and sometimes if people have problems that they want to talk through I'll help them with that too. Bored of this now, if you actually want to ask questions about Midgard than I'll answer them. Now read the list! I'm sure you'll love what number one is! That's tonight! We'll be there in about an hour; I'm so excited you know. I mean, I always attend these things with my family right? They're like a pound a plenty where I live but not so much elsewhere. Which is a shame. I was going to, like, drop in anyway or whatever but now you're here it'll be so much fun to show you. And the food! I bet you've never had that kind of food before-"

"Why do you refer to this realm as Midgard?" He interrupted her as he noticed the dreamy look cross her face at the mention of food. If there was anything to send this woman into an elongated period of daydreaming it was the idea of food. She loved food, "surely you would prefer to call your realm by the name you have for it? Earth?"

"Well surely calling it by your name will make you feel more comfortable right? I mean you've just like fallen from space, you're totally alone in the middle of some strange world, to you anyway, and you're picked up by _me_ of all people. Besides, I can't be making it easier with all my nervous talking you know. So Midgard. But anyway! Look at the list!"

Without much further ado Loki cast his curious and interested, although he'd never admit it, gaze towards the crumpled piece of paper she had unceremoniously flung at him. It had crumbs over it where she had been eating her chocolate bar from earlier. At the top in a wispy, spidery scrawl was a title emblazoned with exclamation marks called 'Loki's List'. Next to the number one was '_drive in movie theatre' – Little Miss Sunshine_.

"What is this?" The title alone made his lip curl in quaint disgust.

"A road trip film! Isn't that ironic!"

Loki glanced over at her quickly. Her entire face was beaming, alight with glee at this fantastic discovery. Loki himself couldn't help but chuckle.

He blinked in surprise.


	5. Change

_This is a very short chapter. I've been writing and writing and it seems that I wrote about two chapters worth of vignettes.  
>Which is what the next two chapters will be after this one!<em>

_The usual thank yous!  
><strong>The-Keeper-of-the-Cheese<strong> (who once again needs the Hiddles Stamp of Approval!)  
><strong>MugglebornPrincesa<strong> (I promise the realisation will happen soon.)  
>and to<br>**Labyrinth Fan 23 **(who went back and reviewed the other chapters! Thank you very much :)_

_The next update will hopefully be quicker and longer!_

* * *

><p>About an hour later they had pulled in the hard shoulder on the side of the road. Loki quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering why this was happening. He could see a field full of cars and a large screen just over the brow of the hill and he assumed this to be the drive in theatre. However he never got to ask his question as he shot his face around to look the other way. Max was casually changing t-shirts.<p>

"… I'm only changing t-shirts?" Max's questioning tone was muffled by the t-shirt pressed into her mouth. She seemed a little stuck. "I know the guy who works the kiosk see, and he likes trying to guess my t-shirts. Freud's a little too obvious for him so I'm putting on this one!" Loki had to turn back to see the slogan of this t-shirt. Feeling a bit like he was intruding on a private moment (which he sometimes did in Asgard but actually being allowed to see it made it awkward) he turned to see a simple black t-shirt with the slogan 'Jung and Horney' on it. He merely nodded before turning back away, "wow why are you so modest all of a sudden? Mythical Loki was a total womanizer, didn't even care which gender he slept with."

"Mythical Loki and I are completely different people." He kept his voice casual, not letting her see how Midgard underwear, a bra he thought it was called, confused and intrigued him. On Asgard there were no such items. Maybe Max should've thought to add Midgard clothes to 'Loki's List'.

"Yeah I'm starting to see that. All we need now is for you to wake up with Morning Glory and I'll be convinced you're an awkward high school teen. I might compare you to Jordan Catalano if you weren't so smart. But I think he spoke more than you actually." She scoffed, teasing him quite regularly now she knew he was comfortable enough with it. It was a shame she teased him with some odd references that he would never understand. Despite obviously realising that he was not from around here so to speak, she couldn't quite yet grasp that he wouldn't be able to understand most of the things she referenced. Taking the 'Jordan Catalano' and the 'Morning Glory' as a light-hearted insult Loki merely shrugged again and was silent once more although a quiet suspense lingered on him that Max felt but didn't quite understand until later.

She pulled up to the kiosk with a large grin, a good deal warmer, Loki noted with a slight sting, than the one she gave him, "hey Dave! What do you think of this one?" Eagerly she pointed to the t-shirt. A lanky boy with blonde hair and the marks of past acne still remaining on his face glanced down at her chest briefly before his eyes shot back up with a blush. Loki was willing to bet that the slogans weren't the only reason _Dave_ liked to read the t-shirts.

"Very good ma'am. Jung for Carl Jung, friend of Freud and pioneer of dream analysis. Horney for Karen Horney, disputer of Freud and pioneer of feminine psychology. Only one tonight again ma'am?" The blonde was quietly spoken with a soft but genuine smile. Loki could see why Max liked the boy with his overall quality of softness. There was like a tiny fuzzy outline to him that Loki could see Max was itching to hug. She just seemed like the sort of excitable person to hug anyone who could be considered slightly cute or fuzzy.

"Yeah – wait – what?" Max's head whipped around to find that Loki was no longer there. For a few moments her jaw was open and her eyes completely bugged out. Then stammering she turned back to Dave, "ummm yes. Yes, yes, one please. Oh! And two popcorns. I'm feeling peckish." Luckily she recovered well from her shock. Which wasn't fun for Loki. It wasn't fun at all. Suddenly Max let out a short, high-pitched squeal as she felt something (or some_one_) poke her not so gently in the ribs. Dave didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes, even _that_ was gentle. Max blushed and turned all of her attention back to the boy in front of her without an explanation or even a warning glance. She seemed determined to ignore Loki who merely narrowed his eyes and tried to discover some other way to get her to crack. So, just as Dave was handing over two red cartons full of balls of white or something Loki leant over, Max's moth twitched so he knew she could sense his nearness, and blew in her air. With a blush and a yelp she jumped in her seat, sending the popcorn flying everywhere.

"Max! Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I just have an annoying pest in the car that I can't quite seem to get rid of. I'll be fine once I can open the car door to let it out. Never mind about the popcorn you know. I'll just – bye." And without further explaining to the poor boy who looked on confused, she drove as fast as one can in a drive in theatre, "okay Loki, you can stop whatever you're doing and reappear again." Her voice was huffy, like she was only pretending to be annoyed at him. Loki tilted his head and smiled, unknowingly attempting the softness that she seemed to cherish so much. When he hadn't reappeared, even after she'd parked up in a spot with a good view of the screen, she called again but with less certainty, "Loki? Where are you?"

"I am here." He announced as he made himself visible once more. Max jumped, emitted another tiny squeal before turning and playfully punching him in the arm whilst giggling. He couldn't help but grin. There was a silence as Max began to stare at him in confusion. She stared at him, eyes roaming his face, for a full few minutes with Loki's face mirroring her own. Abruptly she blushed once more, turned away and started to fiddle with something on her lap.

"You should smile more often." She mumbled so quietly that he almost didn't catch it. He did however catch the blush and the nervous way she held herself as she exited the car and returned with a blanket. This time it was Loki looking on in confusion, "we're going to stay on the bonnet of the car. You can't watch a perfectly good film through a windscreen!" The blush was still glowing delightfully over her face and he couldn't help but take pleasure in the fact that he had put it there. However he didn't mention it as Max now seemed not to want to mention it at all, refusing to acknowledge that she could be feeling anything towards him. The fact that she did confused Loki, he'd been nothing but discourteous and rude to her, even going so far as to admit that he was hell-bent on ending the world. As Loki gracefully slid on to the bonnet of the car, the blanket doing nothing to ease its hardness, another thought occurred to him that confused his already fuzzy mind. He saw Max's blush begin to fade as her eyes became glued to the screen and the bag of snacks in front of her that she kept in the trunk for emergencies.

He wasn't entirely repulsed by the idea.


	6. Firework

_So a whole bunch of little vignettes to show little moments of the road trip!  
>And it's basically pure fluff.<br>Also, hopefully a quicker update than usual!  
>Thank you to the <strong>Story Alerters<strong> and the **Favouriters.**_

_But a big massive thank you, of course to  
><strong>Keeper-of-the-Cheese<strong> (on her second Hiddles stamp! More awkward!Loki to come!)  
><strong>saysesydo <strong>(hopefully the idea is a little clearer in this capter! :)  
>and finally<br>**Labyrinth Fan 23** (best film ever by the way and thank you my fellow Hiddleston lover :D_

* * *

><p>"So…" She drew out the syllables into a long, questioning whine, interrupting the golden silence of the darkness that was surrounding them. Through the blackout curtains you could see light where the sun was rising, "tell me why you've fallen to Earth." For some reason her voice had suddenly taken a singing lilt, as if singing at him would make him spill all his darkest secrets.<p>

"You know of my… birth circumstances." It kind of worked.

"Yup! I majored in Classics in college. My minor was psychology but you have no idea how hard it is to get a 'Classic' slogan t-shirt! Son of Laufey, became blood-brother to Odin but in real life, which is the weirdest thing to say, you are the adopted son of said All-Father. Oh let me guess this! I can guess this!" She gleefully turned to him, one half of her face leaning against the pillow, face expectant, wondering to see if he would be insulted if she guessed correctly. He wouldn't, curious to see if her guessing ability would strike true this time. He curtly nodded, "okay so… you didn't know that you were adopted until recently?" Another nod, "And you've felt different and isolated your entire life even if you didn't know why. Wow, you have no idea the amount of times I've heard that little sob story. Why did it make you want to end Midgard, a realm that has literally done nothing to you?" Her face physically paled as the thought that she was aiding the end of the world hit her again but it was immediately brushed aside with a different kind of pale as she realised that she'd just been really insensitive. Loki's jaw clenched and he decided to turn to silence once again, his eyes trained to the ceiling. No one wanted to be told that their problems were He should have guessed that Max would try to continue.

"Well I'm from this really tiny community where everyone literally _loves_ everyone. No one is mean to anyone because in a community that small it would just like divide the entire town or something. So my family, which is like massive by the way, have made all their children go out into the bad world to learn that not everyone is nice. But I decided to move into another small community, I was like drawn to it, it's so quaint and quirky with the best people ever. I have a great job there. But my point is that I'm still this total outsider. I have friends and stuff but people just don't like me purely because I haven't been there for like all my life. But that's got to be totally different from you right?"

"_Got_ to be." He sighed and she continued on regardless of hearing him or not. She even failed to notice the sarcasm that was dripping from his lips.

"So yeah I just want to point out that you're not the only outsider okay. You've got issues clearly but, you know, a total kill-the-world break down isn't necessary."

"You do not understand what I am feeling Maxine. It is different with me however."

"Hey! I just said I didn't! And it's different because you're a God? Not hardly." Then she blushed abruptly and stifled a giggle. "That's the first time you said my name." That she would take pleasure in that tiny, insignificant detail made Loki shake his head but he let it go. And then twitch his mouth into a faint smile, turning away so she wouldn't see.

* * *

><p>Loki thoroughly enjoyed seeing her face light up with wonder at his many tricks. He'd just made Midgard money appear out of thin air, a simple trick really, but she had been suitably impressed. He was starting to notice the little things, like how her eyes creased around the edges with the wrinkles of someone who laughed too much. In Asgard strength and tenacity were favoured far above sorcery. Here the slightest trick seemed to conjure up adulation. Max had asked for many more tricks after his invisibility during the movie and he was only too willing to oblige. It was going swimmingly with Max genuinely delighted at everything he did until a thought crossed her mind which she of course, <em>had<em> to voice,

"Are you still hell-bent on destroying the world?" After a brief nod she continued, "Well what caused Thor to stop being such an asshole?" Loki had let slip some of his insecurities about his brother over the course of their journey, sometimes without ever meaning to.

"He fell in love with a human woman. Jane Foster. No doubt you will have heard of her by now. She is what I believe you humans call a ... astrophysicist?"

"Oh so he fell in love with an astrophysicist? God, why couldn't he have fallen in love with a nurse or something? Something normal you know?"

"Or a psychiatrist who specialises in the Classics?" He smiled softly at her. Max paused for a few moments, still bowled over by the fact that he was smiling more and that his smile was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous! Especially when it was genuine.

"Hmmm, no I'll leave that to you." She replied with a wicked grin and a sly wink in his direction. Clearly she hadn't forgotten their flirtatious banter on the first night.

Good.

* * *

><p>Loki stood in his Boss suit, as Max liked to call it, with his hands in his pockets, glaring at any woman who tried to approach him. For some reason there were a fair few. He was waiting for Max return with a hot chocolate and fudge. They were the best fireworks display treats apparently. Despite the night, he could easily spot her in the crowd; hear her laugh above everybody else's. There she was laughingly apologising to some poor man she'd bumped in to. With sparkly eyes and the fire reflecting in her glasses, she bounced over.<p>

"I managed to hook us some sparklers! And here's your hot chocolate. Oh I'm so glad you chose this option!" With a small grin Loki established that he really hadn't much choice in the options at all. Well the other one wasn't entirely viable for _his _mind. Yet.

After the theatre, he decided that he enjoyed movies if not that one; they'd left talking about what was on the menu for tomorrow. After he had mentioned that Midgard clothes and fashion confused him, women who weren't warriors wearing trousers and so on, Max had vowed to take him shopping during the day at some point but Loki had quickly pointed out the next thing on the list which were fireworks.

"Ok so fireworks! Now, I'm not gonna lie, I imagine you probably have such awesome on Asgard. Probably so awesome it would parallel Gandalf's fireworks. And his were _awesome_. I mean they were flying dragons and stuff. But there's a pretty good fireworks display near here, like in the gardens of our next hotel. Near a forest actually so, you know, bad move if anything goes wrong. But still! There's also a bonfire!" Max had bounced around in her seat as the thought of a fireworks display raced through her eyes. Loki could practically see the star shaped flames in her eyes already. It was true that they had fireworks on Asgard but they had no _bonfire_ or suchlike. It was not that Loki did not want to shop with her. It was just that the clothes he was more interested in lay under Max's t-shirts and he wasn't quite ready admit that he was at that stage. He had admitted that he found her attractive, something he never believed possible three days ago, and for now he was blaming his desire to corrupt anything as innocent and naïve as she. **That** would have to wait.

And so here they were, at the fireworks. Max was still talking as his thoughts drifted back to where they were in present and the first firework exploded in the sky. But Loki's eyes weren't to the sky, he could see in the reflection in her glasses that they were sub-par to Asgard's, they were on Max. On her beaming grin, rosy cheeks due to the hot chocolate and general happiness. For almost the first time in his life he acted impulsively.

He dipped his head, his forefinger and thumb gently holding Max's chin and turning her face in his direction, and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"That is so much better than fireworks."


	7. Book

_Oh this is a bit later than I expected.  
>But I've been a busy girl what with Harry Potter and my birthday! Yesterday.<br>Also I told myself I wouldn't update until one of my Story Alerts did, as if that would be some silent incentive for them. And one did today!  
>So here it is.<br>The story's almost over actually._

_But here are the usual thank-you's!_  
><em><strong>roseacidkat<strong> (your wish is my command!)  
><strong>megumisakura<strong> (thank you very much :D_  
><strong><em>Keeper-of-the-Cheese <em>**_(haha write a bumper sticker and I will totally put it in! Credited of course.)_  
><strong><em>Labyrinth Fan 23<em>**_ (I shall make t-shirts for our Team Loki fan club.)  
>and finally<br>**sayesydo** (sorry it wasn't as quick but it is longer I think!)_

* * *

><p>Loki and Max lay on a picnic blanket on the sandy bank of a lake in the hotel grounds with a picnic basket between them, Max sprawled comfortably, leaning back on her elbows whilst Loki sat perfectly straight, cross-legged. Instead of his usual suit or armour, which he had taken to wearing in the car now that they were comfortable with each other, he was wearing a white polo shirt and dark jeans.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Max smiled peacefully, breaking the silence between them. She tilted her face towards the sun like a sunflower, bright and blooming. It was no Asgard but yes it was beautiful. The lake was sparkling, disturbed only by the cool breeze around them. Max had refused to speak, content to just sit and laze. There was something inanely peaceful about lying around and doing nothing. She hadn't really said much all day apart from waking him up early so that they could come here and the kiss from the night before, Max's outburst and both of their blushes had not been properly discussed. The only difference in her manner was that for the rest of the firework display she had casually held his hand whilst Loki's mind had been spinning. He must've been attracted to her for a while for him to suddenly kiss her that way but, again, he didn't want to dwell on that fact not the fact that he was eagerly anticipating the chance to kiss her again.

"It _is_ beautiful." He admitted begrudgingly, staring off into the distance, casually munching on food. Food was also subpar here on Midgard but lighter which he preferred, "you would like Asgard Maxine. It is full of beauty such as this. Even our cities are beautiful." Max hated cities with a passion, dirty, noisy and always full she said. There was no room to hear herself think.

"I'd hate that. The fact that everything was beautiful would instantly make it not so. I mean, you can't know it's beautiful if there isn't anything ugly and vice versa right? Maybe you should think on that about Midgard! " She sighed as she settled back to sunbathe, wiggling her shoulders as if to get comfy.

"You speak the truth." He conceded with an elegant nod of his head and they lapsed back into their perfect, comfortable silence.

The couple were currently curled up on two beanbags in the middle of an old dusty shop with stacks of books in no particular order. There was no method to the shop at all and Max clutching a book, pouring over it with intensity. Books were on the 'Loki List' despite his protestations that books were a pretty much universal thing. He had the grandest library in all of Asgard so he definitely knew what books were. However she hadn't listened, dragged him into this book shop, given him a few books and sat him down on this bean bag.

"Books are life's greatest pleasures. Reading a book is like living millions of lives at a time. I'm Jane Eyre one minute, Hermione Granger the next." She'd announced haughtily, books being one of her major passions. Loki was learning more and more about her by the minute.

Aside from the obvious traits Max had a steadfast streak that was surprising, was passionate about many things and loved to learn, even going so far as. She also took great delight in the little things and would laugh at the slightest inclination. But when it came to stories, travelling, her family and friends and other such things she was deadly serious and fiercely loyal. Max was also full of stories of her own, constantly telling him about family holidays or when she was backpacking through Europe, or the time she fell in love in Japan. The excited glitter of her eyes when telling these stories almost made Loki want to travel himself, just take off and completely disappear, let Max really show him the world. _Almost_.

He did however, during this book reading session, decide that fictional books were incredibly interesting. Reading **the Great Gatsby** he was enraged at Daisy and Tom. During **Jane Eyre** he found solace in the fact that Mr Rochester could be loved after all. He had little love for any Austen book but found **Alice in Wonderland** fascinating and **Sherlock Holmes** was extremely clever. All of these books had been fully digested and finished all by the time Max had finished her one modern book.

"You are introducing me to a variety of things Maxine. I hope they continue to be so."

"It's almost over Loki. We have tomorrow and tomorrow night then I'm going to introduce you to my family. They're dying to meet you. But after that you go your way." Max looked overwhelmingly sad at the prospect of parting but Loki still couldn't decide whether it was because he was going to destroy the world or because she didn't want to leave _him_. That was something he could never quite figure out. Her emotions were clear all over her face but what her emotions were directed at he would never know.

"What the _hell_ is that? Seriously! WHAT IS THAT!" Max's voice rose quickly as some Japanese ghost lumbered onto the screen. Once she had confessed that she could not watch horror movies without panicking and screaming like a little girl Loki had naturally, had to test the theory. So he'd gone to the hotel receptionist whilst Max was sleeping and casually asked for scary movies. It had been an awkward conversation.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" A falsely cheery bright young thing had asked politely.

"I would like some movies please," you could tell the word 'movies' sounded foreign on his tongue, "some scary ones. I have no experience with these things but my companion says that Japanese horrors are the best." She'd said worst but who was listening anyway? The receptionist had smiled politely again, not fazed by his odd wording and told him that it would be charged to the room and showed him how to work the television.

Armed with this knowledge he had patiently waited for Max to wake up before playing the scene that he had paused on to greet her when she woke. The reaction was priceless. Loki was chuckling helplessly at the sheer panic on her face and had to pause the film until they had both gotten a grip on themselves. She threw a pillow at him in retaliation.

"You are so mean to me Loki." She pouted at him, making sure he knew she was joking. He chuckled once more, low and husky, "what time- oh god! I've only been asleep two hours! I hate you and I'm going to bed!" It was hard to take her enraged voice seriously when it was all croaky, still groggy from being woken up by a Japanese ghost. Instead Loki merely turned the telly off, settled into his own bed and waited in the dark for Max to fall asleep. But it never came. He could see her out of the corner of his eyes. She was staring at the ceiling with her hands intertwined on her stomach, twitching nervously. Max was too scared to fall asleep. Quietly he slipped from his own bed and into hers, wrapping some long arms around her waist. She shivered; he was cold to the touch but she made no indication that she didn't want him there. In fact, she cuddled into him somewhat, just happy to have someone there.

"I confess that I have not been thinking about ending the world for a couple of days now. No indeed, I have been thinking of something else entirely." His tone was suggestive. This may not have been the opportune moment for him to attempt to hit on her but it was the only one he knew he'd have over the next day, the final day.

"I'm so glad! What's that?" But she didn't seem to get his tone. Or she just didn't _want_ to get it. Either way he was pressing ahead anyway. Instead of answering the question he merely lowered his face to hers and waited for her to meet him halfway. He had known she would but not necessarily with that amount of force…

Max's knuckles were tight on the wheel. Ever since last night, which Loki did not regret, she had been silent and withdrawn causing him to think that she might. But now, looking at the white grip, he was thinking it was something different. They were looking at a massive colonial house, stereotypically bright white with a wraparound porch. A few children were running around the massive front lawn whilst an old woman sat outside with a pillow on her stomach and her hands resting there. This was her home but Max looked far from happy to be there and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe she didn't actually want to introduce him to her family like she had been saying.

"I have the sudden urge to go to Bali. Or Barbados or some other tropical getaway. Let's run away Loki."

"What is wrong Max? You have been exclaiming your family's praises for the last week."

"But there's still so much left to see of the world! The strips of Tokyo, Thai beaches, Welsh countryside, London! Maybe not Wales _so_ much but I have a friend there…"

"Stop Max. We will go inside. This is what you look forward to all year."

"Okay." She heaved an overdramatic sigh. "But remember… you wanted this."


	8. Flower

_God! I am **useless** at this updating thing aren't I!  
>I know it's been a while but here is a long one.<br>This is pure fluff. Quite long fluff actually!  
>To prepare you for the next chapter.<em>

_But, of course, here are my thank-you's!  
>The lovely <strong>Story Alerters <strong>and **Favouriters**!  
>and of course,<br>**Keeper-of-the-Cheese** (was afraid I'd lost you! Where did you move to my dear? And your Bumper Sticker will appear in the final chapter!)  
><strong>megumisakura<strong> (concise as always :) I love it!)  
><strong>Labyrinth Fan 23 <strong>(I didn't update as soon as I would've liked :( so sorry. I shall send you a Loki shirt as apology :)_

* * *

><p>Whatever Loki had been expecting, it was not this. The moment Max had crossed the threshold, one of the children playing on the front yard barrelled past them both exclaiming how Auntie Max had arrived. The poor girl was suddenly swarmed by a mass of bodies eager to see her after their year apart. There were several excited shouts and cries, children crawling in between legs, dogs yapping and Max taking it all in her stride. She petted the dogs, hugged the children and nodded at the adults slapping her heartily on the shoulder with the biggest beam on her face. Loki was sure this barrage of noise would have continued had a short, sharp whistle not shrilled over everybody. The crowd parted almost immediately as a prune faced old woman hobbled through.<p>

"Grandma Ivy! I didn't know you were coming today!" Max squealed delightedly. Loki knew that Ivy's husband had recently died so no one expected her to turn up as she swore never to without him. Max lunged for the old woman in pure delight who chuckled and patted her on the back.

"And miss one of my grandchildren bringing her first man to a Gathering?" She said the word as if capitalised, "it's never happened before. My Maxine, so independent." There was a teasing tone to her voice and Max couldn't help but blush a little before turning to Loki who stood slightly awkwardly in the corner, not having been noticed by anyone. Grandma Ivy hobbled forward and extended her hand. Loki, not quite sure what to do, immediately reverted to Asgardian etiquette by leaning down and bowing whilst holding the hand. Everyone went silent in surprise. Loki almost blushed as the attention was all on him, for the first time in neither a good way nor a bad way but merely ambivalent surprise.

"Everyone… this is Loki. Remember me telling you I'd picked someone up on the way." So those were what the many secretive conversations were about.

"Oh you really have brought a Norse God." Grandma Ivy announced without a trace of derision or disbelief. She believed her granddaughter which shocked Loki slightly. He was so used to automatically doubted, especially about something as spectacular as that. Another shocking revelation was that everyone around them appeared to believe Max too, as soon as Grandma Ivy confirmed it. He was beginning to suspect that his idea of family was vastly different to this one, "you can prove it later boy. First, let's get you settled in! You'll be here for a few days right?"

"Well actually-" Max started to explain but Loki cut across her,

"If you would find with my presence acceptable than I would very much like to stay for a few days." This new idea of a massive but close family was unique and curious to him. Besides he wasn't quite sure he wanted to leave Max's side yet. He turned to look at her, to see if she wouldn't mind him staying but the massive grin and the not-so-subtle squeeze of his hand told him that it would be fine.

An hour later about thirty people were packed into a living room designed for ten at the most. Grandma Ivy took prized place on one of the armchairs and the prime spots seemed to be filled according to age. He and Max had been given two of the 'emergency' chairs. After a slew of names had been recited and the description of every relation in relation to Max had been said Loki was presented with a sandwich despite stating that he wasn't hungry.

"So Loki. Max tells us of a myth where you had your mouth sewn shut. Is it true?" Jess, Max's cousin asked absent-mindedly. Her focus was on one of her identical twin boys, Noah or Micah, who wouldn't stop talking at ten miles an hour and wriggling on his mother's lap.

"Yes it is true. It is a painful memory that I would rather not share if you do not mind." He grimaced, his eyes far away at the memory.

"You hear that Micah-" Max started but was interrupted by the rebellious little tyke who looked up at Loki in horror,

"I'm _Noah!_"

"Noah sorry. Now you'll think twice when your mother tells you that she'll sew your mouth shut."

The idea that this family was close was growing more apparent the more Loki watched them. In between laughing at the embarrassing stories they told him about Max in her childhood, she was raised by her grandmother it seemed making Loki wonder where the parents were, Loki noticed the silent communication that existed between them all. Even though different conversations were happening all around the room everyone still paid attention to each other, food would be split if they didn't like certain things (everyone knowing exactly what everyone else liked) and they would all look out for each other even without realising. At one point Max was laughing so hard at something she was falling off her chair and a silent hand steadied her. Her brother's hand but he hadn't even realised he was doing it, caught up in his own conversation. Children were also automatically looked after by whoever was nearest regardless of whose child they actually were. It was such a loving environment; Loki could instantly see how the family had shaped Max.

"So where are your parents?" Loki whispered to her when he had been released from conversation by Max's twelve year old nephew.

"Oh my father died before I was born and my mother left when I was eight because I wasn't as golden as my brother and sister. Can't win them all I suppose. Although I'm sure that's not the only reason." She shrugged happily with no hint of pain. She'd had a large and wonderful family to catch her Loki reasoned, finding himself wondering if it all would have been different if he'd had this type of family in Asgard.

Finally though everyone appeared to become hungry in unison despite being piled with biscuits, cake and other such frippery. The women automatically rose, the men gathered in front of the television and the children wandered into the room near the kitchen. Max mock sighed,

"It's all so retro, the women go to the kitchen, the men sit about with beers and the children are looked after by the women."

"If you would like I may entertain the children, I can show them some tricks." He did not particularly want to watch sports on television, sports bored him beyond tears. They had discovered this last night switching on the television after they were… _together_. Which they still had to discuss.

"Loki that would be wonderful of you." Grandma Ivy suddenly spoke, "I for one would love to come and watch as well." She seemed adamant to be around Loki, probably assessing him for suitability with Max. The women, children and Loki ambled through the large house to the kitchen and the adjoining room. Loki caught Max's arm quickly, needing to get her aside before he did his little conjuring tricks. As it turned out Max needed to talk to him too,

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to like demean your powers or anything weird?" He was taken aback. He hadn't even thought about how this might 'demean' him as a God but to his shock he realised that he didn't really care. The joy that appeared on Max's face when she saw his illusions was joy in itself for him. He enjoyed using his powers to make this family happy; it was a welcome change from the need for sorcery as a battle strategy on Asgard. He merely shook his head and said,

"So about last night?" He left it hanging, hoping she could fill in the blanks

"It was delicious," a shiver ran through her just thinking about it, "but now would not be the time to discuss it." She nodded to the children with a nervous smile who were eagerly awaiting a performance from the Magic Man as they had dubbed him.

"But you would be open to a… repeat performance as it were?" He asked quietly and tentatively. Her narrowed eyes shot up to meet his.

"Open? Honey I demand one. Many even. Never thought you'd ask! You certainly deserve the title Silver Tongue my dear." She shot a wink at him quickly and, much to her glee, he blushed a little crimson in his cheeks. And with a smile he turned to entertain the children, "now everyone pay attention to Loki whilst I go help in the kitchen!"

He started out small, knowing children to be impressed by even the littlest of things, making things appear than reappear and suchlike. He changed the clothes of Clary, Max's five year old niece, to a Disney princess from a picture she'd shown him. Soon the children all wanted costumes, clutching at Loki's trousers in desperation. He chuckled and they were immediately racing around in random costumes, much to Grandma Ivy's delight. Ivy herself was presented with a flower of purple columbine which she immediately wore in her hair. Finally, with most of the women now watching with delight and thoroughly convinced that he was definitely not of this realm, he decided to perform something he was sure Max would adore.

"Let me show you flowers from my realm." He told Grandma Ivy but it was Max who gave an audible gasp at her place beside him. He had been withholding information about Asgard as much as possible, now finally she would see _something_. Loki merely looked up to the ceiling. Everyone followed his gaze. There were delighted squeals all around the women as they gazed in wonderment. Flowers of many colours, bright, calm or golden, big and beautiful started to fall gently to the floor. They were like butterflies, beautiful and fragile, and everyone watched with baited breath and welling eyes as they fell.

It was a beautiful moment. Loki had enraptured everyone, including Max who had grabbed his hand spontaneously and was now looking at him like he had never been looked at before. Like she _loved_ him.

But then a child began to scream, staring out of the window in horror.


	9. Army

_Oooooh I think I'm getting quicker at this updating thing!  
>This chapter was originally meant to one chapter but it was too long.<br>So now i've turned it into two short chapters!_

_People must love the fluff because I got wayyy more reviews than last time :D  
>So here are the thank yous of course.<br>**Keeper-of-the-Cheese** (as always. And you'll have to wait and see for the fluff! And I'm glad I can't get rid of you :)  
><strong>dragonrain618 <strong>(I hope this keeps you excited! Thank youuuuu)  
><strong>beesting08 <strong>(who I'm so glad I've converted you to Loki ship if only for a moment!)  
><strong>TheInvincibleNerd<strong> (an amazing pen name. I'm serious. I'm having a de ja vu though?)  
><strong>megumisakura <strong>(as always too! So glad you're sticking with me. HAVE A T-SHIRT!)  
>and finally an anon.<br>**irenetsukino** (just in case you ever read it again ;)_

* * *

><p>A wall of black was surging towards them, advancing through the large garden to the thin panes of glass that stood between them and these soldiers. The women instantly picked up their children screaming in terror and raced from the room clutching them tightly. The men burst into the room yelling expletives as frightened as the women. Max's brother leapt forward to drag Max, Grandma Ivy and, to his credit, Loki, but all three shrugged him off. Loki couldn't help but feel a little touched. Loki had placed Max protectively behind him. She clung desperately to his arm, peering out from behind him, shaking but refusing to leave. Grandma Ivy just looked annoyed and faintly curious. She had the look of one who had seen it all and was tired of seeing.<p>

"Are they here for you young man?" She asked him without judgement and Loki let the irony of her calling him young pass him by. He nodded curtly. Yes they were definitely for him but how they knew he was here was beyond him.

"Stuart!" Max yelled for her brother who was biting his lip apprehensively in the door frame, "get everybody out." Her voice trembled slightly and Stuart nodded, "Loki. Do something. Get away from here – I don't know – teleport or something. You can run!" She made him turn to her, cupping his face with her hands. Tears were welling in her otherwise fierce eyes. They both knew what would happen if he didn't leave right now at the rate the soldiers were advancing and how menacing they looked. Suddenly they stopped. They parted. A thin, balding, inconspicuous looking man strode towards with a confidence belying his appearance. He rapped three times on the door to get their attention, as if it wasn't already riveted to his face.

"Good evening. I'm Agent Coulson. I'm with SHIELD. I'm here to escort Loki to our facility."

"You'll never get him." Max stated clearly with much more bravado than she felt. It was now her turn to act as the human shield, trying to guard Loki with her body. The man in question said nothing but wearily watched the unassuming man gently slide open the glass door. Max flinched.

"Loki." The man spoke directly to the God as if he held sway over his actions, like Loki must bow to his authority. Anger flared inside Loki. These types of men were what made Loki hate humanity he decided. That and the whole Thor – Jane thing that happened. However the quivering mass of woman in front of him, so scared but still so eager to protect him, somehow stilled his anger, "I ask you to come quietly." Agent Coulson spoke again.

"Why should I?" Loki's voice held a condescending but calm sneer.

Agent Coulson could not give a reason. He merely shrugged his small shoulders and gave the signal for the soldiers to aim all of their weaponry at Loki's forehead. He was not fazed although Max let out a quiet whimper. When this tactic failed to stir an appropriate response from the God of Mischief Coulson shrugged again and flicked his finger once more. This time the soldiers aimed for Max's forehead. She raised his chin defiantly but the shake in the hand holding his gave away her fright. But still she did not move, not wanting him to give up. He did not disappoint. They remained in a silent Mexican stand-off, a God, an old woman and a psychiatrist against a small jack-booted army. Finally though, it was Grandma Ivy who broke the crackling silence.

"Maxine please. Let Loki go." It was the fragile tone of the matriarch fearing for her granddaughter.

"But I only just found him." There were tears threatening to break in her brown eyes but Loki could see where Ivy was coming from. SHEILDs business was with him. By being near this family he was endangering them all. And he found that he didn't like the idea of the family that had accepted him whole-heartedly, even for a day, being destroyed because of him.

"I will come quietly if you promise not to harm anyone in this house."

"I promise."

Max did nothing as Loki as he moved to step out into the garden although he could sense her reluctance. Quickly he bowed his head and captured her shaking lips in his, trying to steal a lasting kiss before he left. She clung to him for a few more moments. Both of them were trying to commit to memory all of their week together, their night together last night. Trying to capture everything into this one small kiss and almost succeeding just went to prove how deeply they were connected despite having only known each other for a short period of time. Loki drew away slowly, not even attempting to deny that he liked Max. Truly _liked _her. A mere mortal woman had somehow wormed her way deep inside of him and sat in his mind, working almost as a conscience. Her bright smile was a reminder that there was beauty in this realm, her family proving to him that he could be accepted, be more than who he was on Asgard.

"Remember who you're really angry at okay." She muttered referring to his need to destroy the world as their foreheards rested together. They had been talking about it last night as they'd lain wrapped in each other, sheets tangled, breathing ragged. They didn't even know how the conversation had come about but they'd somehow begun to talk about Ragnarok. Loki wasn't angry at Midgard, he did not hate this tiny realm. He was angry at Thor, at Odin and at everything else in the Eternal Real. This was her making a one last ditch attempt to stop the on-coming storm that would be Loki. He nodded curtly before confidently stepping out, turning his head toward the setting of the sun as if it were the last time he would see it.

He turned to Max, letting her have a smile. He watched her sudden intake of breath. His rare smiles always affected her in a way that made him lick his lips in aticipation. Bowing respectfully to Grandma Ivy before letting his intense stare settle back on the wavy-haired woman crying over him. Loki wanted his last conscious thought was going to be of Maxine Dwyer and her 'psychiatrists do it on the couch' t-shirt. Agent Coulson nodded at him and he tilted his head in response. He knew what was going to happen, expected it to, and sure enough, a soldier stepped forward and injected something into his neck.

As the world grew black around him the last thing he heard was Max's panicked screams of 'you said you wouldn't hurt him' and Agent Coulson reply with perfect familiarity,

"He can't hear you now Max."


	10. Coulson

_Oh my God! Seven reviews! What have I done to deserve such awesome!  
>In response to all of these reviews, I updated the next day! Woot!<br>Only about one chapter left. Two if I can write it properly but doubt it.  
>However, how would you all feel about a sequel?<br>_

_Well here are the thank you's!_  
><strong><em>Keeper-of-the-Cheese<em>**_ (I swear I know your username off by heart now, fellow traveller. I have also decided to mention you in my Hiddles fan-mail!)  
><strong>beesting08<strong> (welcome back! Good to see you again :) hope this chapter saves your nails.)_  
><strong><em>Labyrinth Fan 23 <em>**_(good to see back after being MIA :D have I updated fast enough?_  
><strong><em>saysesydo <em>**_(wooo! Glad to see you back too! Loki shall live forever :D)  
><strong>TheInvincibleNerd <strong>(did I update fast enough for you too? lol :)  
><strong>megumisakura <strong>(you may get a Hiddles Stamp of Approval soon. Only two of those has ever been given out!)  
><strong>dragonrain618 <strong>(I verily agree!)_

_Now as for Agent Coulson. Whilst he may look unthreatening and unassuming I think he could be quietly leathal.  
>So hopefully that came out in this chapter.<em>

_And in regards to the last chapter, I am well aware it was a grammatical trainwrek after reading it back.  
>I ask you to forgive me for that :)<em>

* * *

><p>When Loki finally managed to lift his head, heavy after that injection of whatever SHIELD had given him, he knew it wouldn't kill him as they wanted him alive for something; his eyes had trouble adjusting to the room around him. It was swallowed in darkness, a far cry from the room that Thor had been held in, and there was someone sitting on a seat in front of him. The female was dressed in office-type clothes, pencil skirt, white blouse and so on but her face remained a mystery. Loki let out a groan as he tried to move his stiff neck, letting it slump back into his chest. How long had he been unconscious for?<p>

"You're awake." That now familiar voice announced. As if Loki didn't realise. It wasn't the woman who had spoken however but Agent Coulson standing to the right of him, just behind. Loki didn't even bother lifting his head to acknowledge that the man had spoken. He just wanted to know what they wanted so he could leave, leave to do _something_. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do anymore. Ragnarok just didn't seem important at this time. Something had happened over the past work that dispelled the urgency that Loki had once felt. Suddenly there was a loud, annoying beep. Coulson moved to look at whatever was beeping before turning to leave, "I will be back shortly." Loki watch Coulson's feet as they passed him and lifted his head just enough to see him place a hand on the woman's shoulder, mutter something into her ear and leave the room. Despite the crick in his neck still hurting a little Loki raised his head to look at the woman, the darkness getting easier to see through. His jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed.

Sitting there was a woman with long wavy hair, hands folded gently on her lap and long legs twisted together gracefully. Sitting there was a woman with a curious expression stretched over her face like a carefully placed mask, barely disguising the shame beneath it. Sitting there was Maxine Dwyer.

"I realise that this needs a lot of explaining." She murmured quietly, shamefacedly. She refused to meet his eyes as they burned into her angrily. Damn straight this needed a lot of explaining although the more Loki thought about it as his mind cleared the more her little idiosyncrasies started to make sense. That first night when her moods had switched hot and cold, her using the word _Asgardian_ and _Odinson_ like she had known it before. He clearly remembered her lack of surprise when she had noticed his change of clothes when he clearly had no clothes on him. It explained the first night so perfectly, "I wanted to tell you. But I wasn't allowed. I was just meant to escort you here without you realising. I thought I'd totally blown it that first night because I didn't ask the right questions and I was so afraid of you." Her voice was soft, as if one loud noise would set off Loki's fierce rage that was burning under his skin. She was probably right, "I was always going to go see my family though. They have nothing to do with this, they don't know my SHIELD job or that part of my SHIELD job was to bring you in. They loved you, you know. SHIELD just used my yearly road-trip as a perfectly viable cover." Max's hands fidgeted awkwardly as he remained in his simmering, dangerous silence. He merely glared at her, "those phone calls you thought were to my family, I know that's what you thought when I said I'd told Grandma Ivy who I was travelling with, they were to SHIELD to mark our progress. I said the first night that you were a threat. But I've been trying to persuade them that you're not anymore. It's not going well for me."

Loki allowed all of this information to settle over him. He tried to rub his forehead, something he did when he was deep in thought, but found that his arms were incapacitated. The humans had handcuffed him tightly in his chair. As if that would hold him. He who had once walked in and out of their organisation when Thor landed without anyone even noticing him. However he wasn't going to try and escape right now until everything made sense. Finally, though, it did and a wave of fresh hurt and rejection rolled over him.

"So everything… was a lie? The hurt registering on Loki's face, like Max had broken him, made the guilty tears that had been welling to slowly fall. Max swore she had never cried so much before she knew Loki. Never had her life been so chaotic and confusing. She made a move towards him, a jerky reach of the hand but a furious glare stopped her in her path.

"No Loki!" She breathed desperately, "Everything was the truth apart from me 'guessing' you were Loki. I _am_ Maxine Dwyer, Classics major with a minor in psychology. I needlessly talk to fill silences, have the biggest family in the entire state and have the tiniest attention span ever. I just didn't tell you that my second job was as an ancient language linguist with SHIELD. I was in the team that attempted to translate the Bridge for them when that robot thing landed in New Mexico." She leant forward, clutching the edge of her chair so that she didn't fall off in her desperation to make Loki believe her.

"That's not what I meant." He was referring to the night before, all of the looks, squeezes and touches. Everything else but what she'd just told him. His voice was hard with quiet, seething rage. Max just sobbed, dropped to her knees in front of him and rested her hands on his knees, not daring to touch anywhere else for fear of enticing his ire further.

"That was all true too. I promise you. I think I may even be in love with you. Or I would have been one day at least." Somehow, despite all of his better judgement, he believed her. Through all of her lies and deceit (he was starting to wonder if it was she who deserved his title) Max was still inherently honest. He could believe, or just really wished to believe, that right now she was telling the truth.

"Then why?" He shouted in to her face with heart-stopping anguish. She didn't back away or even flinch.

"Because I had no choice. The moment I picked you up I'd called it in, like a good little soldier. But I never expected…" she waved a hand between them, "_this_. Us. If I'd been told for one moment that I'd love you I would've never called it in. You** must **believe me."

There was another long pause filled with his calming breathing and her baited breath. "I do." And he found that he did. She drew in a stuttering breath in an attempt to control her own breathing before glancing up at Loki again with imploring eyes.

"Good. Now you run okay. You leave somewhere where we can never find you." At this point Coulson decided it was the perfect time to interrupt them, armed with more faceless soldiers. They loudly stormed the room causing Max to start yelling her pleas as they roughly grabbed by the arms and yanked her up, "leave _now_ Loki! And for your own sake never try contact me. You can-"

"That's _enough_ Miss. Dwyer." Coulson barked sharply at the struggling Max. She wriggled as much as she could against the soldiers' iron grip but was finding it near impossible. Loki glared some more at them as he saw red hand marks start to form on her forearms, "now sir. You can tell me all about your little plan to destroy the world or-"

"Or you'll do what? What could you _possibly_ do?" Loki spat at the man he now hated with every fibre of his being, daring him to try and threaten him once again so that he could destroy him. Coulson had learnt fast however. He merely turned his head towards Max who stilled and cocked her own head in confusion.

Coulson sighed, knelt beside Loki and started to explain his plan as if discussing with a five year old, "now something tells me that you and Max here share something… _special_." There was a mocking tone on the word special, "what would you do if I took that away hmm? For 'Midgard' as you call us SHIELD is quite advanced. We have some amazing technology. For example, we've recently developed a drug that induces amnesia. We need a test subject of course and wouldn't Max be the perfect candidate? No past health concerns, in perfect fitness as a soldier and is currently on no medication. Oh, and she'll forget all about you. Won't even know you existed. She'll be afraid of you all over again." And there it was. The clincher. Coulson was deploying psychological warfare. Trying to beat Loki at his own game. For once, Loki wasn't going to lie. The idea of Max, the one person and her family who had accepted him whole-heartedly, forgetting all about him was terrifying. In his silent panic there was a flicker of fear on his otherwise stoic face that Coulson prided himself on catching. What he didn't see was Loki put together the information that Coulson had forgotten, "as it's a new drug we don't know exactly what'll happen to her memory of course. But we'll see."

Once again there was a bout of silent communication between Loki and Max, another defiant silence. Coulson sighed and nodded once to the soldiers holding her and they immediately escorted her away. Her cries and struggles could be heard from down the hall, soldiers had to grab her legs as she fought, clawed and bit as much as she could. Coulson regretted that Max had had to be drawn into this mess, he'd liked her. Shoulders heaving despondently he turned back to Loki. Only to find an empty space where the God should be and he could've sworn the ghost of a chuckle hung in the air.

* * *

><p>Loki cursed this entire dirty little realm, renewing his hatred of the people, the insects that they were, of this planet before remembering that Max would just have asked him to hate the right people. And at this moment the right people were SHIELD. He could only watch as two jack-booted thugs marched a smiling Max who had a dreamy look on her face. There didn't seem to be anything behind her eyes anymore, just a blank evasiveness and a pleasant surprise at everything that was happening around her. Loki waited in the darkness until he was sure that Max had been safely escorted from the premises.<p>

Everything was about to end.


	11. Home

_Okay so for this chapter I wanted to throw my laptop against a wall._

_I SUCK AT WRITING DESTRUCTION.  
>But I tried my best.<em>

_But a MASSIVE and TOTAL thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
>To those who have been with me for the longest time here;<br>THE HIDDLES STAMP OF APPROVAL!  
><strong>Keeper-of-the-Cheese<strong> now has three in her collection.  
>Also. Cookies?<br>_

_**saysesydo **(but she still loves him! /single manly tear)  
><strong>Labyrinth Fan 23 <strong>(I love dramatic reviews! I hope this chapter provokes the same reaction!)  
><strong>Keeper-of-the-Cheese <strong>(I'm afraid I couldn't use your bumper sticker BUT the sequel I have planned I can definitely use it!)  
><strong>beesting08 <strong>(yay! The twist was a believable one though right? I worry that I didn't drop enough clues.)  
><strong>dragonrain618 <strong>(Agent Coulson will be yours to kill at will once the sequel is published :D  
><strong>TheInvincibleNerd<strong> (woot! Thank you very much :)  
>and finally, last but not least of course,<br>**megumisakura** (whom I seem to have stunned. RESULT! :D_

_Right. So. I have a sequel in the works.  
>I'm seeing Captain America tomorrow and will see the new Avengers trailer post-credits.<br>And this is what the squel shall be based on! Well some of it ;)  
>Also, think a romanticized Bonnie and Clyde with less killing.<br>_

* * *

><p>Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies, went by another name. An ironic name. The God of Fire. And it was something at which he excelled. Fire was destruction, chaos and pain. And never more so than now.<p>

He danced in the flames. He savoured the screams of the same jack-booted thugs who had threatened Max and her family. He relished the massacre and the anarchy that reigned all around him. He stood in the middle of it all, staring at it with narrowed and determined eyes. There was blood, so much blood, on his hands. Usually he only manipulated Thor and the Warriors Three into doing most of the dirty work but doing it all himself gave him a sense of accomplishment.

In spite of all their boasted technology SHIELD were nothing compared the slyest God of them all. All of their weapons could do nothing to take him down, _became_ nothing, burning in his cosmic fire.

Coulson had tried to find him and when he did he'd tried to reason with him, talk him down from the fury that _he_ had induced. Naturally Loki was not to be reasoned with. He had however let Coulson walk out with his life on the premise that he give the leader of SHIELD a message. The message that nothing could save them now and it was SHIELD themselves who had put him on this course. Loki was coming for them.

The sound of gunfire shook him from his reverie and he managed to deflect the onslaught. Once more he said nothing. The only thing he had said in the past hour of devastation was the message that Coulson needed to deliver before appearing to drop him into the ground. Coulson totally disappeared. The soldiers were in a complete state of panic without a commanding officer and Loki remaining silent did not help. His stillness and apparent boredom only served to frighten them more. A raving mad man they could handle, would never hesitate to approach. A God who had no qualms and no difficulty in killing them frightened their training right out of them. So yet again a stand-off happened, a brigade against one lone man, but this time the brigade were too frightened to pull the triggers of their weapons. They couldn't ignore the flames, the terrified shrieks of some of their best men, the sheer terror in the fleeing people's eyes. When the God finally spoke many men flinched against the steel that tore the silence apart despite the calm tone.

"If you run now you may leave alive."

That was all they needed. Without so much as backward glance they fled for their lives, braving the searing heat and falling debris, just for a chance not to face the monster Loki had become. Sighing the God turned towards the only part of the base that he had not destroyed in his rage. The area where the scientists were. There Loki would find the answers he sought.

"What are your names?" Loki asked the three scientists he had cornered monotonously. These people weren't soldiers. These were innocent, quivering scientists that were afraid of him. Smart people. He was in a separate block of the building where computers and research inhabited most nooks and crannies. Whilst Loki himself had little difficulty navigating the many wires that lay around them the workers seemed to be falling over themselves in an attempt to escape.

"I'm Eric Selvig." The middle aged man stammered, trying to guard the two women behind him. The move seemed familiar. Loki's set face never changed. He merely pointed to the computers. On there were the files needed to recover Max's memory he assumed. Of course he was going to look over everything he needed to utterly decimate SHIELD, burn it to the ground and dance in its embers but he had to be quick. There were only moments until other SHIELD agents arrived, having received Coulson's message, "I don't have the password…"

"Then find me someone who does. Or I will let you die." The monotone voice and blank face told the three frightened scientists that he wasn't joking. He was willing to let them escape now if they gave him the password. Fight or flight instinct took over and a pretty woman with long brown, wavy hair, like Max's, hurried forward to wordlessly tap it into the computer. With a curt nod and a wave of his hand he dismissed the scientists who tailed it out of there as fast as they could. Loki's eyes absorbed all of the information he could and, as his memory was infinite, he absorbed everything but most importantly, how to return Maxine Dwyer to him. With a quick, derisive glance around him he smirked and allowed his eyes to follow Eric Selvig as he escaped. This area too would burn but he would see that Eric Selvig again. Loki needed help in infiltrating the place once again and that singular minded man was the perfect host of his plan. The fatherly like concern of those two women would be his downfall.

With a sadistic grin Loki placed a hand on the computer screen in front of him and focussed every single amount of energy into annihilating these computers. What burst from his hands was green flame, flickering and dancing their way over everything like greeting old friends. And only when the smell of burning electricals and plastic overwhelm his senses did he finally turn to collect Max who was still stood in the middle of the New Mexico desert, left by the soldiers who had escorted her, confused and alone.

Max cocked her head as a tall man, wearing a cape and full body armour casually walked from the blazing inferno of cosmic, green that was the building. Her mind was a frightened blank with only snatches of memories and feelings but there was one thought going through her mind. A cape? A_ cape_? Seriously? The man in the green cape and full body armour was good looking with his angular cheek bones, dark slicked back hair and serious expression. Finally he stood not one foot way from her, staring down at her with half-expectant, half-crazed eyes.

"Are you a survivor?" She asked in a monotone voice, nodding towards where some of the scientists were hurrying away in their jeeps. Max already knew the answer and somehow found that she didn't care. She didn't know why, she should be horrified that so many people had died and would've been in different circumstances. If only she knew what the current circumstances were she could make something of her current apathy. Loki lazily looked over at the escaping scientists, his mind forming a plan for them already.

"No." He turned back to Max "I am the cause. Does that trouble you?" He stepped aside to take in the flames with Max by his side once more who seemed entranced by them.

"It should shouldn't it? But it doesn't. I don't know who these people were. But I think they took something from me, someone important, and I hate them for whatever it was. I can't remember it… him… anything actually. Did they take something from you too?" Finally she looked back at him, her hand over her eyes to shield her from the sun. Loki's heart sank as she looked at him with no recognition, just apathy, like the face of a bored child. But he would change that. And after that he would destroy the rest of SHIELD using Eric Selvig as his pawn.

"Everything."

"Will you get it back?" It was like they were complete strangers, as if Max had never kissed him or asked him to fall in love with her. It made his chest clench in a place he never knew actually existed up until now.

"Eventually." He replied slowly. It would take some time for him to figure out to make the antidote for her and then some time more for him to persuade that revenge and brimstone was the way forward, "How much do you remember?"

"Snatches here and snatches there. Enough to know I've heard your voice somewhere before and enough to trust you." Then, as if to prove her point, she slipped her hand into one that was dangling by his side. They both looked down at their entwined hands, him with a faint hope and her with a faint curiosity.

"Where would you like to go? Someone made me a List once and then promised to show me the rest of the world. Would you like to do that?" He spoke as if speaking to a complacent child because for the moment he was. Finally a dreamy smile broke through Max's apathy and she looked up at him with her eyes alight with an emotion he knew she wouldn't be able to figure out for a long time yet. Like she loved him.

"Okay. But first can we go home?"

And for the first time in Loki's life he knew exactly where that was.


End file.
